Bill, Ben and Fergus
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.03 |number=159 |released= * 8th October 2003 * 11th February 2004 * 19th March 2004 * 3rd April 2004 * 5th September 2004 * 16th October 2004 * 14th October 2004 * 15th September 2009 |previous=Percy Gets it Right |next=The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge}} Bill, Ben and Fergus is the third episode of the seventh series. Plot Fergus, a small traction engine on rails, has been sent to work at the quarry for an important job. Thomas warns him about Bill and Ben, but Fergus tells him that he will not let the twins bother him. When Fergus arrives, Mavis tells him that the trucks are in a mess, but Fergus promises to sort them out. But Bill and Ben are full of mischief, and decide to have some fun. Bill bumps his trucks very hard, causing some of his load to fall onto the tracks. Fergus angrily orders him to do it right, but Bill is annoyed and tells him not to interfere. Later, Ben pushes his trucks across some points, so that Fergus cannot leave his siding. He orders Ben to move them, but Ben just grins. The workmen are blasting rock, so Fergus tells the twins to wait for the all clear signal. But they are fed up with his orders, and crossly tell him to keep his funnel out of the quarry. Then they leave to collect a rock crusher from the docks, leaving Fergus in peace with Mavis. At the docks, the twins are still grumbling about Fergus. They decide that the next time he tells them to do it right, they will do it wrong on purpose. Bill and Ben collect the rock crusher and head back to the quarry. When they arrive, Fergus warns them that the rock face is unsafe, and not to go near it. But Bill and Ben take no notice and push the rock crusher alongside the cliff, which starts a rockslide. Fergus charges forward and pushes the twins out of the way. His driver jumps clear, but Fergus ends up buried. Everyone works hard to dig him out, but Bill and Ben work hardest of all. When Fergus is free, Bill and Ben shamefully apologise for being naughty. Fergus accepts their apology, and all three agree to do things right together. Characters * Thomas * Bill and Ben * Fergus * Mavis * Percy * Arthur * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Stephen Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * The Fisherman * Big Mickey * Farmer Trotter * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * The Sheep Field * The Watermill * Three Tier Bridge * Maithwaite * Ffarquhar Quarry * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Tunnel Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the seventh series. * The working title of this episode was simply "Bill and Ben." * A rare still shows Fergus sleeping even though he is covered in rocks which marks the only time his sleeping face mask was used. Another one even shows him smiling. * During the scene of Bill and Ben helping to dig Fergus out, part of the footage is sped up. During PBS Kids airings, the same footage is sped up even more. * In a still picture, Thomas, Fergus, Annie, and Clarabel were facing the other way at Maithwaite. * A grey building from TUGS appears at the quarry. * According to a SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, Fergus' model was damaged in the landslide scene. It could still run, but the flywheel no longer turned. This may be why the character was dropped after the seventh series. * This episode marks two things: ** Bill and Ben's only appearances in the seventh series and their last appearances in the Classic Series. ** Mavis' only speaking role in the seventh series. Goofs * Arthur appears before his debut episode, The Spotless Record. * The landslide occurred near a rock face where the rails ended. No points were seen during the aerial shot of the area, so it is impossible that Bill and Ben managed to get behind Fergus when he pushed them forwards. Likewise, it was also impossible for Mavis to get in front of Fergus while he was being dug out and the same also implies to when Bill and Ben apologise to Fergus. * Mavis has Daisy's second series horn sound. * When Ben blocks the line, he has Bill's whistle. * When Fergus arrives at the quarry, Percy can be seen going over the bridge. But when the scene cuts to a close-up of Mavis, either 'Arry or Bert can be seen shunting trucks and in the opposite direction. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Rock and Roll! and Rock Shock! * My Thomas Story Library - Fergus In Other Languages Home Media Releases SWE * The Snow Engine MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures (VCD and DVD) * Magical Collection * Cheery Holiday Collection DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) JPN * No, No Troubles! * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.5 ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 23 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 (Taiwanese DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (DVD) }} es:Bill, Ben y Fergus he:ביל, בן ופרגוס ja:ビルとベンとファーガス pl:Wiluś, Benio i Franek ru:Билл, Бен и Фергус Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes